


Be Careful What You Download

by Knighttimerose (LilMissHammond)



Category: Cryaotic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Mind Control, People are going to die, Shit's gonna get weird, Virus is a total asshole, minor deaths, slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissHammond/pseuds/Knighttimerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets into your computer. Into your software. He starts tampering with things, changing things. At first it’s just small things here and there, things you won’t notice. A file missing, a corrupted image. But the longer he’s in there, the more he slowly breaks everything down.<br/>He just wants some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virus

**Author's Note:**

> So... I promised myself I wouldn't write any fanfic of Cry. But then, you know, Virus. I couldn't not write about him you feel? You feel. (also late night chats about Virus getting into my computer and fucking with my games...) So yeah, enjoy friends.

He’s called Virus.

And apparently when you download pictures of Virus, just your normal fanart drawings, you download him as well. He gets into your computer. Into your software. He starts tampering with things, changing things.

At first it’s just small things here and there, things you won’t notice. A file missing, a corrupted image. But the longer he’s in there, the more he slowly breaks everything down. The wifi connection starts playing up, your games won’t load, the browser will open random pages without you. You’ll think you’re going mad. But you’re not. It’s Virus. And when things start freezing and you finally decide to reboot your computer, there’s no going back. He completely takes over. No matter what you try to do, you can’t stop him.

But, sooner or later, he’s going to get bored. Bored of tampering with files. Bored of floating around cyberspace. Soon, he’s going to want some company. You won’t notice right away, you’ll be curled up in your bed asleep or just hovering on the edge of unconsciousness, completely ignorant. And suddenly, your monitor will light up, a bright green that floods the room. You might wake up, look at your monitor. You might wonder why there’s green text repeated over and over on the screen, like a hidden code. And if you get up, if you go over to the computer and squint in the harsh green light, try desperately to turn the monitor off, you’ll see him. Lurking in the corner, waiting.

He just wants company.

\---

“So you’re telling me,” Anna said, switching her cellphone to her other ear as she sat down on the edge of her bed and struggled out of her coat. “It’s going to cost at least four hundred dollars? I could buy a new laptop for that... granted there was a sale.”

She lay back on her bed, frowning up at the ceiling as the IT guy she had called continued on his spiel about why getting her laptop fixed would be better in the long run. But she’d already made up her mind; if she couldn’t get it fixed cheap, she was just going to toss it and buy a new one.

“Well, look,” Anna said, effectively cutting the guy off. “I appreciate the help, but I just can’t afford that right now. Thanks.” And she hung up without another word.

She dropped her phone onto the blankets beside her and rolled over to look at her computer. The monitor was still blue, with a large error message across the screen. Anna sighed. Bloody computers didn’t last these days, no technology did. Even her two hundred dollar phone was starting to crap out. She rolled off the bed and padded over to desk, peering at the screen.

“Stupid thing,” she muttered, reaching out and hitting the power button.

The first thing the IT guy had asked was if she had turned it off and back on again. She’d laughed and told him of course she had but it didn’t work, and it hadn’t. But it was worth trying again, right? She even considered flipping it over and taking out the damn battery like she did every time her cell phone died, but she didn’t know if she could do that without breaking the stupid thing further, so she left it alone and flopped back down onto her bed.

It was still too early to think about making dinner and she was exhausted after work so she burrowed down under the covers, deciding to nap for a few hours.

 

 

Anna wasn’t sure what had woken her, but as she slowly blinked into awareness, she noticed several things. There was a faint buzzing sound, which only seemed to get louder as she focused on it, the room was awash in a bright green glow, and her laptop was no longer off. She scrambled out of bed and over to the desk her laptop sat on.

Bright green text flowed down her screen, a bunch of ones and zeros like some kind of computer code. She rubbed her eyes blearily, still half asleep, and jabbed at the power button. Nothing happened. She held it down, waiting for the screen to go dark and the irritating high pitched buzz to stop. Still, nothing happened. By now she was about ready to throw her damn laptop across the room, and she might have if she didn’t see something appear onto the screen that froze her. There was… a person. Inside her computer.

She leaned forwards, staring at the figure in the corner of her screen, eyebrows knitted together in disbelief. As Anna watched, the figure came closer and she found herself staring at someone that seemed awfully familiar somehow. Tousled brown hair fell across the cracked white mask that covered his face, and the one eye that she could see was burning as bright as the text behind him. She wasn’t sure if it was the mask or the green hoodie that made him familiar, but either way she knew she must have been hallucinating. He couldn’t be real, or here for that matter, staring at her from inside her laptop.

Suddenly, a fist flew forwards, _through_ the screen and hit her square in the jaw. She stumbled backwards, one hand flying up to her face as she sprawled onto the floor. She could only watch as the figure’s arm pushed through the screen as though it were only water, followed by his shoulder, his head, his other arm. Slowly, the man pulled himself out of her computer, using her desk as leverage. And then he was looming over her, grinning down at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

“Hi there.”  The soft spoken words sent a chill down Anna's spine, had her visibly shudder, and the man’s grin widened even more. “I’d introduce myself, but I’m sure you already know who I am.”


	2. Just One Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna learns just what Virus is capable of

Anna stared up at the man towering over her, speechless and terrified, but at the same time she felt a small bubble of happiness rise in her chest. Despite the mad grin that showed past the cracked mask and the eerie blue lines running along his skin, he looked like a person she’d been vainly hoping to meet one day. And yet… it wasn’t him. Of course it wasn’t, grown ass men couldn’t just climb out of a computer screen. But his voice.

“Cry?” she breathed out.

The grin dropped off his face, to be replaced instantly with a scowl. “ _Don’t_ call me that,” he growled. “I’m not your precious little Cryaotic. My name is Virus, and it would do you well to refer to me as such.”

Even as he said that, Anna shakily got to her feet, examining the man before her. Two thoughts were running through her head at that moment; the first, slightly irrational thought, was that her best friend was going to be very, very jealous. The second was the realization of why the man before her looked so damned familiar. Anna’s eyes flickered past the man to her laptop, as if she could see the files she was remembering that she downloaded. He was Cry, or at least a version of him, someone everyone referred to as Virus Cry. There were drawings of him scattered all over the internet, he was something fans of the YouTuber had made up, and he most certainly was not real. 

Before she realized what was happening, a hand flew out and slapped her hard across the cheek, sending her stumbling back with a curse.

“God fucking dammit!” Great, now her jaw _and_ her cheek hurt; in fact the entire left side of her face felt almost numb. She hadn’t expected such a violent reaction to being touched. She looked up at Virus, holding her hand to the side of her face. A slow smile spread over his face.

“Did that hurt?”

“Wha- yes it hurt!” she grumbled.

“Good.” His voice was low and dark, and he strode forwards with the grace of a panther. He tilted his head to examine her, but didn’t talk further.

Anna took a moment to stare back at him, looking past the cracked mask at the one electric blue eye. It was the same colour as the lines crisscrossing his skin, glowing as they did and it unsettled her further. She opened her mouth as to ask Virus how the hell he’d gotten into her computer, let alone crawled out of it, when she heard a door slam downstairs.

She froze.

“Well, well. We’re not alone after all,” Virus smirked, tilting his head towards the open bedroom door.

Anna clenched her fists, wildly trying to think of a way to warn her flatmate away. “Don’t you dare,” she hissed.

“Oh, don’t you worry. _I’m_ not going to do anything.”

Before Anna could protest, Virus reached out two fingers that were glowing the same bright blue, and touched the side of her neck. She flinched, letting out a gasp as what felt like a few hundred volts raced through her body. Her mind immediately started fogging over and she felt as if she might collapse. And then, as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Distantly, she heard the voice of her flatmate, Ryan.

“Anna… who is this?” She was frowning at Anna, her head tilted slightly as she examine her best friend. “Why are your eyes blue?”

Anna felt something cold press into her hand, and her fingers automatically gripped the item that Virus had handed her. His voice was sharp and clear in her head when he spoke: “Kill her.”

She didn’t even think. She raised the knife Virus had given her and, with a speed she hadn’t known she possessed, leaped at Ryan. The other girl shrieked, the sound trailing off into a gurgling noise as the knife sunk deep into her throat. Again and again, Anna stabbed her in the neck with wild abandon, until her hand and face were splattered in thick red blood, the coppery smell clinging to her nose. She only stopped when Virus lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him, a smile on her lips.

“That will do, Anna.”

She complied, letting go of Ryan's shirt and letting her body fall to the ground. Anna still clutched the knife that dripped with blood in her right hand. She stared up at Virus expectantly. He chuckled quietly and reached out to her again. The fog lifted from her mind, only to be replaced instantly with a crushing pain and she screwed her eyes shut and brought one hand up to her forehead. It felt as though she’d been hit upside the head with a metal pole. It took a moment for the pain to fade, and she slowly opened her eyes again, blinking as her surroundings swam into view. Her head still ached, and she couldn’t remember why. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes but stopped short when she noticed what she was holding.

“Aaaaaah!” she screamed. The bloodied knife fell to the carpet with a soft thud. “Wha…” She stared in horror at the blood soaking her hands. Her head shot up, looking around wildly for some kind of explanation. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a body slumped on the ground. She recognized the jacket she’d given Ryan for her birthday last year and felt nauseous.

“R-ryan?” She scrambled over to the body, pulling the girl into her lap. She pressed her hand against the brunette’s neck in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow. “Hold on, Ryan. It’ll be okay.” She put her cheek close to Ryan’s lips, but felt no breath on her skin. “Ryan, no. Don’t… please. You can’t be dead.” She cradled Ryan to her chest as tears started flowing down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Ryan. I tried to warn you about him,” she muttered, stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry.” Distraught, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ryan's forehead before she lay her back on the ground.

Anna slowly rose to her feet and advanced on Virus. “You… what did you do?!”

Virus laughed. “My dear, I didn’t do anything. You, on the other hand…”

She raised a hand, intent on punching him in his smug face, but he was faster than her. He gripped her wrist in one hand and used the other to spin them around and slam her against the wall. A startled gasp escaped her lips, and she tried to lash out again. Virus caught her other wrist and pinned them down on opposite sides of her head. He was still smiling behind that damned white mask.

“Do you really think you can hurt me?” he purred, amusement in his voice.

In response, Anna lifted her foot and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. He growled, letting go of one of her wrists to wrap his slim fingers around her neck.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” His fingers tightened around her neck, to the point where she couldn’t breathe. She used her free hand to claw at his hand, but his grip only tightened and soon black spots started dancing before her eyes.

Before she lost consciousness, however, Virus stepped away from her. She slid down the wall, coughing as she tried to regain her breath. Virus stared down at her for a moment before turning on his heel and striding towards the door.

“Do something about that,” he barked over his shoulder, motioning towards Ryan’s body. “I have things to take care of.”


End file.
